Because You Are Rachel Berry
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Finn needs to set Rachel straight. Takes place 7 months after my fic Drum Lessons.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This started off as one thing and ended up nothing like I thought it would.**

"Are you sure about this, Rach." Finn's voice was hesitant and concerned.

Rachel shook her head slowly, nervously. "Yes." She whispered out, her small body shivering.

"Because if you're not ready it's completely..."

"Finn, I'm ready."

A sweet smile spread across Finn's face. "I love you."

Rachel smiled back at him, their eyes locking. "I love you."

With a determined nod of her head Rachel sucked in a deep breath. Her hands lifted up and after counting to 10 she let the breath out and the drum sticks in her fingers lightly came down on the top hat and snare drum. She spared a look at Finn and felt a sense of warmth flood through her as he watched her with his trademark big goofy adorable grin.

_'Remember just listen to you heart beats. Follow them and play.'_

Rachel remembered Finn saying that to her in one of her early drum lessons and she grew bolder and added in the bass drum. Pretty soon she was unstoppable and Finn bobbed his head along to the beat. When She finally finished Rachel was out of breath. Playing the drums was quite exhilarating. It made her feel free in an indescribable way.

Finn stood up and started clapping. "You just played the intro to I'm Just A Singer (In A Rock And Roll Band) by the Moody Blues!"

Rachel jumped up off the stool she was sitting on and ran around the drum set jumping into Finn's arms. He happily twirled her around. "I can't believe I actually did it. It wasn't as bad as I thought! I was actually good if I do say so myself."

Finn laughed and cupped the side of her face in his palm rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "And it only took 7 months for you to learn." He teased.

Rachel pouted playfully and pinched his side. "Yeah well I seem to recall being distracted by my teacher constantly."

"Hey it's not my fault that you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Ahem," she folded her arms across her chest, "if I remember correctly _you _were the one who was cutting the lessons short every single time."

Finn blushed. Okay so it was his fault it took him 7 months to teach Rachel how to play that easy drum intro but come on, if you were pressed up against Rachel Berry's smokin' hot bod with your whole body around her, her incredible scent filling up your senses, wouldn't you get side tracked too?

"Maybe it was me. I don't know, I'm kind of hazy. Maybe you could refresh my memory." He quirked his eyebrow enticingly.

Rachel immediately knew where this game was going and she was absolutely positive she would never ever get tired of it. She took him by the hand and led him back behind the drum set. She smoothed out her skirt before taking a seat on the stool and giving him an expectant look. Finn grabbed the fold out chair a few feet away and set it up behind her. He sat down and scooted the chair up until he was only inches away. He slowly wrapped his long arms and legs around her, engulfing her, loving the way her breathing got more rapid.

"I remember this part." He whispered into her ear.

"Then you should also remember what happens next." Rachel told him, trying her best not to sound or act fazed at how close he was.

"I remember," Finn's fingers ghosted up and down Rachel's arms before lightly landing on her waist giving it a little squeeze, "this is how we start,"

Rachel was not going to let him win, no way. She was Rachel Berry she _always _won. "Right so far, but you're forgetting something very crucial Finn."

"What's that?" Finn was too busy nuzzling his nose into Rachel's neck.

"We don't have any drumsticks which means no lesson." It took all of her will power but Rachel swiftly got up and made a move to get away from Finn and get the drum sticks on the floor when he grabbed her around the middle and swung her around until they were both on the beat up old couch laughing hysterically.

"This is where we always got side tracked huh?" Finn asked in an almost innocent way that made Rachel let out a light giggle and press a soft kiss to his jaw line.

"Yeah, you remembered that part well." She tried rolling her eyes but failed. Finn was staring down at her with that dreamy look in his eyes. Rachel always wondered what he was thinking about when he got that look. That look couldn't possibly be just for her could it?

Finn was in love with Rachel there was no question about that. He loved her when she wouldn't stop talking, he loved her when she was being overly dramatic, he loved how intense and passionate she was about her dreams, and he loved when she would finally let down her guard just for him and let herself go like she was now. He was resting his body weight on his elbows as he hovered above her. Her long silky dark hair was fanned out around her face and there was that extra little twinkle in her big brown eyes. It may have been corny or whatever, Finn didn't give a shit. He loved this. He loved Rachel Berry. Finn was sure he could die a complete and happy man just staring at Rachel the way she was and that scared him like crazy, because he never felt that way about anyone before.

"Where did you wander off to?" Rachel asked, giving his nose a playful flick.

"I was just thinking." Finn looked down at her face and saw her expression, filled with confused self conscious questions. He hated it when she second guessed herself and the only time he ever saw her do that was in their relationship which, also scared him like crazy. Finn leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to Rachel's lips. He kept kissing her until he felt her hands tighten on his biceps and heard her squeak for air. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly and out of breath.

"It's okay." Rachel smiled up at him.

"It's not." Finn sighed.

Rachel's eyebrows raised, worry spreading through her. "What's wrong, Finn?

"You?"

"What?" Rachel sounded hurt.

Shit, he didn't mean it to sound that way but he never was good with words. "No, not you, you I mean you're awesome I just mean the way you're always second guessing yourself when you're with me." He quickly said.

"Finn I..."

"Don't try and deny it Rachel I know that you do. I might not be the smartest guy and I'm fine with that but I can read your emotions and stuff like that really good and I don't get why you're like that with me? You're so confident and sure all the time and I know you aren't like that when you're around me... most of the time. Why? Did I screw something up? Did I say something stupid because if I did I'm really sorry."

Rachel sat up and gently pushed Finn off of her. He was waiting for her answer. "I'm not Quinn," she began and Finn look confused more so than usual, "I'm not Santana." Finn inwardly winced at the last name she mentioned. He had come clean about Santana long ago and he and Rachel were now okay about it but it still made him feel like the world's biggest douche bag and worst boyfriend ever. "I'm not beautiful like them. I know I can be controlling at times. I know I can be completely irrational and annoying, and okay fine, crazy. You're handsome and despite your fall out with the football team you are still popular. Sometimes I just don't understand why Finn Hudson is with _me_, Rachel Berry."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, Rachel was crazy but was she really_ that _insane. It took him a moment to collect every thought swimming around in his head. He reached out and took Rachel's chin in his hand to make her look at him. "You're absolutely right. You aren't Quinn and you aren't Santana which is _why _I'm in love with you. Yeah you are all those things you said which is _why _I'm in love with you. And not beautiful? You can't be serious! Rach, you're so gorgeous it's like not even funny. I have to think of the mailman when I look at you in class!" Rachel laughed at that. "I'm serious!" Finn scooted closer and pulled her into his lap. "I LOVE YOU because you're Rachel Berry and refuse to be anyone else or anything different."

Rachel's mouth was hanging open slightly and her eyes were watery. "Wow."

Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly so she was straddling his lap and couldn't get away even if she tried. "I want you and only you to annoy me for the rest of my life." Finn shot her a sweet and genuine crooked smirk.

Rachel wanted to be offended at that but she just couldn't. Instead she closed the small gap between them and kissed him senseless. "You're the best drum teacher I've ever had, Finn." Rachel mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah and I better be the _only _drum teacher you ever have."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed.

**FIN **


End file.
